Various processing systems perform address translations. More particularly, a first address is translated into a second address. In connection with address translations, the first address is compared against translation information. Typical previous techniques fail to achieve faster address translations where a portion of the first address is available for comparison before another portion of the first address.
Thus, a need has arisen for a processing system and method of operation, in which faster address translations are achieved where a portion of the first address is available for comparison before another portion of the first address.